


Hand In Hand

by Microbat_writer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Ignis and Noctis are mentioned, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Prompto and Gladio talk together after the “final camp scene”, Some making out but nothing crazy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microbat_writer/pseuds/Microbat_writer
Summary: Day 1 of Gladio week: “Before the end, there’s something I’ve got to get off my chest”Gladio wouldn’t have spoken up if he didn’t want to talk... But sometimes, finding the right words to say is difficult.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Gladio Week





	Hand In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello 💖 Please enjoy this Promptio one shot for Gladio Week Day 1! I know I’m late, but every day is a great day for Gladio content! 
> 
> Thank you in advanced for reading ✨ 
> 
> {Tw: @actually_apollo}

“Before the end... there’s something I’ve got to get off my chest.”

Prompto lifted his eyes from his camera and stared at Gladio wide eyed. He was trying to comprehend what that could mean. They were the only two awake at camp, and if it was something really important, wouldn’t he want to wait until everyone was awake? Like, in the morning? Or maybe they should wake up the other two?

“Like... like what, big guy?”

Gladio didn’t answer right away. Instead, he sat with his gaze fixed on the fire and his hands fidgeting in front of him. It felt like his mouth was dry and thinking about the things he wanted to say made his chest ache... he really should have planned it out better.

“Gladio?” Prompto gently pressed the other to keep going. “What is it?” Moving out of his chair now, he made his way to sit beside the other on the ground. Once he was comfortable beside him, he looked down at his camera again, waiting.

Gladio wouldn’t have spoken up if he didn’t want to talk about it. Sometimes he just needed help getting the words out— and Prompto knew that sometimes all it took was him sitting there, keeping him company. He knew that his presence alone would coax Gladio into comfort and eventually the shield would continue. It was just a little thing he picked up on in their travels together… especially during the 10 years that they waited for Noctis. Whenever Gladio started to clam up and kept to himself, or if he got too stressed, Ignis would tell Prompto to ‘just sit by him’. And surprisingly, it worked every time. Gladio seemed to slowly let down his walls and he’d spill whatever troubles were on his mind.

This time wouldn’t be different than the last. Gladio would speak when he was ready.

But the silence continued to drag between them; the fire being the only sound to keep Prompto’s ears from ringing. His brows furrowed and he shifted his blue eyes to check on Gladio. He was still staring into the fire, his lips pressed together in a thin line. “Hey. Gladio?” Prompto finally set his camera down and reached his hands toward the other. Lips pursing, he did his best to pry Gladio’s hands apart, before holding them securely in his own. “You’re making this kinda hard on me, big guy. You said you wanted to say something… so. _Say it_! ..Please?”

Gladio finally tore his gaze away from the flames to look at Prompto.

“Sorry. I just… don’t really know _how_ to say it..” His voice trailed off towards the end.

Prompto’s face twisted with concern and determination. “Well—out with it already!” He demanded before a smirk tugged at his lips. “Isn’t that what you told Noct earlier when he was hesitating about what he wanted to say? I mean… even if it’s all over the place, you should say it. Especially because come morning… or. You know— what _would_ be morning if the sun still came out—”

“I know.” Gladio’s words came out harder than he intended. But he really didn’t want to think about _tomorrow._ Why was it so close? Why did they have to go face something so dangerous? Why did they need to do something that put their lives at risk? It was hard enough thinking about Noctis, but knowing any of them could also share that same fate… even for a mighty shield, it was too much to bear.. “I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Prompto frowned. “Just… say what you want to before it’s too late.”

He was right. Any time after that moment would be too late. Tomorrow there wouldn’t be any time, because they would be busy making their way to the Citadel... Personal feelings would need to be drowned out. Because if he let out his real emotions then, it would just make things harder. Taking in a deep breath, the shield looked down at that other.

“Alright then… I’ll just spit it out.”

“Spit it out!”

“No regrets.”

“Yeah, Gladdy, no regrets!”

“I’m in love with you.”

“Yeah, you’re— wait. _WHAT_?!” Prompto’s voice came out in a yell, as an obvious blush began spreading up his neck and onto his cheeks. His hands that were gently holding Gladio’s were now squeezing Gladio’s hands to death (if hands had a life line of their own, that is). His eyes went wide and his voice suddenly wouldn’t come out. Did he hear correctly? Maybe he was mistaken… no one could love him. Right?

“I love you. I… I wasn’t gonna say anything.” Gladio glanced downward before looking at Prompto again. “But I was gonna hate myself if I never told you. I didn’t _wanna_ tell you ever, because I knew this was gonna be our fate. Someday we were gonna end up in this position where our lives would be at stake—and I didn’t want to put those feelings out in the open. Cause if I said them, they’d become more real and…” Before he could say anything else, his voice caught in his throat. His lips trembled slightly and he felt warm tears starting to cloud his vision. “I just…”

Suddenly, Prompto lifted his hand up and pressed his pointer finger to Gladio’s lips. “Shh…” Gods, he couldn’t listen to that shaky voice another minute. Hearing Gladio on the verge of tears was more than his heart could take. The entire night was too much for him to take. But… Gladio said he loved him. It was true. “You..” he paused again. “…you don’t need to say any more. I understand.” Prompto felt tears filling his own eyes now, and it didn’t take long for them to start streaming down his flushed cheeks. Only Gladio could make him feel so many different emotions at once.

Finally he took his hand back and shifted his body to face the shield fully. “Gladio.”

“…hm?” Deciding to follow Prompto’s lead, Gladio turned himself as well. It was easier to look at one another that way.

“…I… I love you too.” His voice broke. “I love you…”

Hearing those words said back felt like the biggest relief and somehow made him sad, too. Part of Gladio regretted not saying something sooner. They could’ve been spending the past 10 years together, possibly even before that. But then again, it could’ve made things harder for what was to come.

No… Gladio needed to stop thinking about what could have been and what hadn’t been, yet.. He needed to appreciate the moment he had with Prompto currently. If they wasted any more time sitting in silence, they would both have things they wished they said before the end.

“Look at us. Crying messes.. I thought I got all my tears out earlier.” Gladio sniffled and let out a breathless laugh. “Fuck… I love you. And you love me. And this isn’t how I ever imagined this would go. But let’s make the most of what time we have, Freckles.”

Prompto felt his heart skip. An attempted laugh escaped him, followed by a sob. “I can’t believe you confessed to me right now, dummy..”

“Better late than never, huh?.” Gladio opened his arms wide “Come here.” Without a moment of hesitation, Prompto crawled himself into his lap. Their arms tangled around each other, and their lips met for a messy kiss. It was filled with so many sparks— so much love and yearning from years of longing for each other.

Gladio’s hand rubbed soothing circles on Prompto’s back as the other traveled up into his blonde hair, fingers curled into it and tugged it gently. It caused a soft, pleased sound to rumble in Prompto’s throat.

As moments passed, their messy kisses grew even more heated. Tongues danced together sensually, hands wandered and felt over each other as closely as they could. They wanted to be sure they touched every inch— they needed to touch as much as possible, before they couldn’t do it anymore. Before the end…

Breaking away from the kiss first, Prompto gasped for a breath of air. His lips were reddened and his cheeks were blushed a dark pink. He panted softly and swallowed hard. Good lord, Gladio was a good kisser.

“H..hey… Gladio?”

“Mm?” The shield tugged Prompto’s body closer for a secure embrace. As hot as the making out was, he wanted to just hold the other, too.

“Tomorrow… it’s going to be okay.” His words sounded confident. “We’re going to make it through tomorrow and when we do, let’s watch the sunrise together.”

A small laugh.

“Man. When did you become the one to comfort me? Isn’t it usually the other way around?” Gladio smirked, squeezing Prompto tighter. “But… I like it. The first sunrise in 10 years. We’ll see it.”

They sat together for a while longer, neither of them knowing how much time had passed or what time it actually was. But it was nice to not think about it. The only thing that mattered was that they were together. After a few more minutes, Prompto reluctantly pulled back and reached over to grab his camera from beside them. “How about… one more picture? You and me?”

“That sounds good. So we can look back on it and see how far we’ve come.”

“Yeah!” Prompto smiled to himself, turning the camera on and angling it to face them. “How about one of those cliché kissing photos?”

They both grinned and leaned in to share another kiss. He snapped a couple of pictures before they moved away. Prompto adjusted himself so that his back was rested against Gladio’s chest, and they began looking at the pictures they took together. “I think they’re perfect! I’ll put’em together into a photo album. All of our photos… you and me together… and with Iggy and Noct, too.”

“That’s a good idea. Freckles…We’re gonna make it through this.”

Prompto felt his heart swell in happiness. Gladio sounded much better than he did earlier. His confidence was back. He sounded more sure of himself and more relaxed. Having a special way to ground the big, tough, shield always felt nice. It was something special only Prompto could do!

“When this is all over. Let’s _all_ watch the sunrise together. All four of us.”

They continued flipping through the photographs on the camera together. The nervousness and fear that once lingered had finally faded away. The two of them didn’t know what tomorrow was going to bring, but they were going to face it head on.

Hand in hand.

Together.


End file.
